Mon bon Lucifer
by Inoubliable-Violette
Summary: One Shot cadeau de vacances d'été. Severus Snape dans toute sa gloire et ... en caleçon. Enjoy ! Troisième Chapitre sur la toile ! Attention aux oreilles...
1. Mon bon Lucifer

**Très chers lecteurs et lectrices anonymes ou non. Assdius ou non. Je vous présente en avant première le Bonus que je vous ai promis la semaine précédente. **

**Sachez que, techniquement, il y a de nombreux pays où nous sommes encore mercredi. Donc, je ne suis pas (vraiment) en retard. **

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui vont lire et j'éspère rire de ce petit O-S (oui oui, pour l'instant c'est un One Shot, je ne sais pas encore si j'y donnerai suite. **

**Alors, laissez moi SVP vos impressions, cela ne prend pas tellement de temps et j'en serai vraiment ravie. **

**Ne prenez pas cette histoire trop au sèrieux. Elle est faite pour entrainer les muscles de la bouche !**

* * *

><p><span>One Shot Cadeau de Vacances d'Eté: Mon bon Lucifer<span>

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ce jour là, je m'attendais à retrouver mon plafond ensorcelé me signalant qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour me lever. Mais, à mon grand étonnement, ce n'était pas du vert bouteille que je vis en premier à l'instant où j'émergeait. Mais plutôt … du rose bonbon ?

Je me rendis-compte, en tentant de garder tout mon sang froid de Serpentard, que j'étais en position verticale et apparemment depuis un bout de temps. Très étrange. J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je ne voyais pas à quel moment je m'étais lever en cette matinée de décembre. Alors que je cherchais dans mon cerveau parfaitement développé et entrainer (non, non, je n'ai pas dit modeste) je fus interrompu par cette même chose colorée qui m'avais violemment agressé précédemment.

Diantre, pourquoi cette mocheté digne de sire Weasley s'approchais-elle de mon torse? Et, pourquoi était-elle soutenue par mes mains ? Je dus me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais mort. Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Et la chose – également appelée tablier de cuisine par les moldus- était mon instrument de souffrance, mon bourreau. Celui qui allait, jusqu'à la fin des temps me… Aaaaaaaaah !

Avez-vous déjà ressentit l'impression que votre corps fait quelque chose de totalement involontaire ? Comme par exemple se mettre à marche à travers une pièce jaune fleurie, afin d'atteindre une table sur laquelle était posé différents instruments de … cuisine ? Non ? Eh bien foi de Severus Snape. Moi oui ! Et je peux vous assurez, que ce n'était que le début d'une très, trèèèèèès longue matinée.

Je me trouvais donc dans une pièce énorme, qui ressemblait fort à mon laboratoire de potions. En totalement différent.

Les murs étaient jaunes à fleurs, des fleurs qui, étrangement se courbaient délicatement lorsqu'un vent imaginaire venait les effleurées. Merlin, je parle comme l'une de ces prés pubertés de Gryffondor. J'allais crier au secours quand je me rappelais qui j'étais: Severus Snape, le plus grand maître des potions depuis des centaines d'années. Ex Mangemort (chose à retirer de mon CV), l'homme qui allait devoir tuer Dumbledore (seconde chose à faire disparaitre de mon CV) détenteur de très nombreux prix me permettant d'être persuadé que je suis le seul maître de son étincelant et brillant cerveau.

De plus pensais-je ,toujours aussi modeste, j'étais (d'après ce que j'avais entendu) l'un des meilleurs amants du monde sorcier. Je ricanai et me remit à la contemplation de ce qui allait être sa prison pour l'éternité. Je songeai alors à un détail important. Si j'étais mort, pourquoi ne me souvenais-je pas de cette-dite mort ? Peut-être avais-je été assommé avant d'être tué ? Non impossible. Je décidai finalement de laisser cette affaire dans le flou, j'irai consulter le chef d'ici peut et aurait ses réponses.

Donc, cette pièce mystérieuse. Mmh… pas plus grande qu'une autre finalement. Des vitres teintées, évidemment, ça aurait été trop facile sinon. Il n'y a décidément rien d'autre à tirer de cette pièce concluais-je.

Enfin, faillis-je conclure.

Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le miroir géant qui occupait l'un des bouts de mur exactement derrière moi. Merlin, qu'avais-je fais pour mériter cela ? Mes cheveux étaient attaché par d'horribles petites barrettes oranges au niveau de l'arrière de mon crâne, ma cape noire si rassurante et tellement confortable m'avait été retirée et remplacée par un T-shirt fuchsia moulant mon corps musclé par mes combats. Ce même T-shirt se trouvait en fait sous l'affreux, l'exubérant, le tout à fait inutile et insupportable tablier de cuisine. Ce petit enfoiré. Je doutais sérieusement de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi lorsque je sentis à nouveau mes pieds bouger sans mon consentement, cette fois-ci, ce fut pour faire demi-tour. J'arquai un sourcil et tourna mon cou au maximum afin de découvrir un … un… _Seigneur, j'ai peur_… caleçon bleu marine à petit ours bruns. Mais pas juste un caleçon bleu marine à petit ours brun ordinaire. Noooon, bien que je trouve déjà cela largement suspect de me retrouver, en caleçon ( à petit ours brun), dans une pièce jaune fluo(à petites fleurs), portant un tablier rose fuchsia et des… au mon dieu… dites moi que ce que je vois la ce ne sont pas des portes jarretelles ? Bien, relax Severus. Caaalme. Résumons.

Je viens de débarquer dans un endroit inconnu. Je suis vétu à la façon d'un sex-symbol digne des années 60 et je suis… en train, inexorablement, de me diriger vers la table que j'ai quitté quelques secondes auparavant. Arrivée devant le meuble de pin (orange) je me penchai pour voir ce qui était écrit sur le livre de … cuisine, installé devant mon nez. Recette de… Cupcakes ?

Mon dieu, je suis tombé plus bas que je ne le pensais. Puis, j'eu peut-être la meilleure idée de ma vie :

-Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, commençait-je, quelqu'un ne serait pas en train de se foutre royalement de moi ? Simple suggestion hypothétique !

Merlin, je causais à un mur. J'étais réellement, à cet instant précis, en train de faire la causette à un morceau de plâtre peint qui … qui… me répondit ? Je frôlai la crise cardiaque et retint un cri peut digne d'un homme viril de mon prestige en apercevant une écriture sur la table :

« En effet, très cher Severus. »

Donc, je ne suis pas totalement taré, concluais-je après avoir vérifié mon rythme cardiaque. Si déjà mon séquestrateur était en ligne, autant en profiter.

-Puis-je savoir, demandais-je reprenant mon masque d'indifférence et de froideur habituelle, ce que je fais ici, ce qu'est cet endroit et pourquoi je me retrouve vêtu de la sorte ?

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles je m'interrogeais à nouveau sur mon équilibre mental.

« Non. »

-Non ? Je suis enfermé ici, pour une durée que je ne connais pas et je n'ai même pas le droit de savoir ce que je fais ici ?

Nouveau blanc. Soit je devenais cinglé, soit la personne qui dirigeait tout cela se foutait allégrement du plus célèbre Directeur de la maison Serpentard (après son créateur bien entendu Salazou Serpentard).

« La vraie raison, tu la découvriras plus tard. Je crois que, pour cette nuit tu as assez souffert. Repose-toi ! »

Nuit ? Plus tard ? Se reposer ?

Très bien, deuxième proposition. L'auteur de ce charabia me prend pour un idiot confirmé dans le genre de Londubat. J'allais protester, ayant réfléchis à une remarque cinglante qui pourrais atteindre le cœur de quelqu'un ne pouvant, normalement, pas exister. Lorsqu'une table de massage pris la place de l'ancienne cuisine…

D'accord. Je devais bien l'admettre, c'était pas mal. Pour quelqu'un enfermant un redoutable professeur de potion dans un sanctuaire digne d'une jeune fille jouant encore aux barbies, il y avait de la suite dans ses idées.

Je m'allongeais délicatement sur la serviette chaude offerte à moi et me laissait emporter à une somnolence certaine quand on frappa à la porte. La porte ? Quelle porte ? J'ouvris un œil et scruta les environs pour trouver l'origine de ce bruit. Je venais de découvrir qu'en plus de frapper à une porte, on pouvait aussi frapper à … un pot de fleur. J'eu un nouveau soupir, finalement je ne devrais plus être étonné à la longue.

Je me relevai donc en grognant (forcément), me releva douloureusement (forcément) et me traina jusqu'au tournesol en trainant les guibolles (forcément). Je pris une inspiration, tourna la poignée et me retrouva nez-à-nez avec Sire Potter de Minusland. Le sauveur du pays des Nains de Jardins. Le digne fils d'Imbecillus Jamisus 1er : Gogolle 1er. J'allais lui sortir une remarque totalement acerbe et particulièrement cynique, ne m'inquiétant pas du tout du fait de croiser cette loque vivante dans mon cachot au royaume de Lucifer lorsqu'il ouvrit sa misérable bouche de morveux :

-Près pour votre massage Chinois Séverichou ?

**Note : Le passage qui va suivre doit être gardé confidentiel. Personne ne soit savoir que le grand Severus Snape est capable de ce qui va suivre. **

Je ne l'avouerais jamais à personne mais à cet instant précis je fis ce qui me semblait le plus naturel. J'hurlai. Un cri horrible, affreux, fâcheusement sonore, un hurlement digne d'une petite fille de sept ans portant des petites tresses et une jupe plissée. Je fermai les yeux, et les rouvrit devant un rideau de velours couleur bouteille.

Reprendre son calme, fermer la bouche, respirer.

Je me rendis compte alors de ce qui venait de m'arriver. J'avais rêvé, je venais de passer de longues minutes enfermé, me demandant ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver et comment j'avais été tué. Et l'idée d'un rêve ne m'avait pas effleuré. Si j'avais été une personne normalement constituée, je serais sans doute morte de honte. Après tout, mon cri avait très bien pu réveiller les élèves de Serpentard dont les quartiers juxtaposaient les miens. Je finis par quitter ma position quelque peut instable (debout sur un lit à eau) et retrouva la terre ferme.

Je décidai de ne pas m'interroger sur ce qui venait de se passer.

J'examinai donc la question suivante durant le reste de la nuit : Combien de temps pourrais-je survivre sans dormir ?

* * *

><p>Ce fut donc avec une mine de mort-vivant que Severus Snape donna son premier cours le lendemain. Des valises avaient remplacées le petites cernes du professeur et se dernier avait bien du mal à rester éveillé. Il fut donc exagérément ravi lorsque son cours avec les 6èmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard pris fin. Il ne remarqua la personne qui s'était attardée dans la salle que lorsque celle-ci passa devant son bureau et lui demanda :<p>

-Professeur, on dirait vraiment que vous avez passé une mauvaise nuit ! Saviez-vous que le jaune à des vertus excitantes ?

L'ex vaillant professeur ravala la bave qui lui montait à la bouche et fut suffisamment rapide pour voir le bout des cheveux frisés de la Miss-je-Sais-Tout qui venait de lui gâcher sa…

Une minute.

Jaune ?

-Granger ? Murmura-t-il d'abord avant de se lever et de courir vers la porte de la salle, plein d'une nouvelle énergie :

-GRANGEEEEEER !


	2. Jimbo, le Nounours Rose

**Bonjours lecteurs adorés ! J'ai été heureuse de lire les quelques reviews qui m'ont été laissées. Même si , je l'avoue j'en attendait un peut plus mais enfin bref. Je me suis donc amusée avec un second chapitre histoire de fêter la sortie en salle d'Harry Potter 8. (Snaaape :'()**

**Message subliminal à Kay the setter of Univers**

Chapitre 2 : Jimbo, le Nounours rose.

Hermione Granger. Saleté de Gryffondor, Miss-Je–Sais-Tout prétentieuse, insupportable gamine, morveuse en jupe courte, ignoble adolescente dénuée de cervelle… et pourtant suffisamment débrouillarde pour lui faire boire à lui, Severus Snape l'homme le plus intelligent de ce château, une potion de rêves métrisés. _Somnoli i Gorstea_. Mais diable, qu'elle imagination ! Elle a du bien rire de le voir dans une telle situation. Jamais au grand jamais cela ne se reproduira, lui, symbole même de la virilité affublé d'un caleçon à nounours et d'un tablier de cuisine. Daddy Snape s'est certainement retourné dans sa tombe en le voyant ainsi.

Une question traversa l'esprit du maître –pas du tout modeste- de potions : quand avait-il ingéré cette mixture ?

Il n'avait rien manger depuis le petit déjeuner et si cette sale gamine l'avait empoisonné à ce moment la, il serait tombé dans un profond sommeil bien avant la nuit et malgré le fait que cette horripilante Miss Granger soit dotée d'un tout petit tallent en potion, il est impossible de faire retarder la Somnoli a ce point. Il se laissa donc tomber sur sa chaise, devant son bureau professoral dans ses cachots chéris en cette douce nuit. Cette saleté de Granger avait disparu avant qu'il n'ait pu la rattraper.

« Je vous aurais un jour Granger, je vous aurais » songea-t-il ne se rappelant plus vraiment d'où lui venait cette phrase.

Il se releva péniblement, sortit la tête de sa salle et inspecta les alentours. Non, rien à l'horizon.

Il se rassit rapidement, se pencha, ouvrit le dernier tiroir du meuble en chêne et en sortit… un magazine féminin. Il lu la première ligne avec entrain :

« Comment faire disparaitre les taches graisseuses sur vos vêtements sales ? »

Snape fronça les sourcils, d'après son expérience il était tout à fait impossible de faire disparaitre de telles traces ! Surtout sur des vêtements encore plus… sales ? Un souvenir lui revint alors à l'esprit, il y a quelques mois, alors que le fier Directeur des Serpentards qu'il était espionnait le petit cul magnifiquement moulé de Potter (qu'il tient d'ailleurs de son père), il avait entendu Granger, parler d'une association d'aide aux elfes la… S.A.L.E ! ( ridicule)

Severus se releva d'un bond de kangourou et se rendit directement aux cuisines. Non mais et puis quoi encore ! Ces petites vermines d'elfes de maison ont monté un complot contre lui ? Et en plus sur la proposition de Granger ! Ils allaient le regretter… oooooh oui. Notre héro préféré eu un sourire sadique qu'il cacha bien vite en apercevant deux élèves de Poufsouffle en pleine séance de béquotage.

-Kartner ! Dubois ! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de vous faire un lavage gingivale ? Au lieu de partager vos salives hormonées allez donc faire un tour dans votre salle commune en gardant une distance raisonnable de deux mètre cinquante entre vous bien entendu.

Merlin, ce que ça pouvait lui faire du bien !

Il envoya un sortilège silencieux aux deux élèves excités –au vu de la bosse que forme la robe de Dubois- et souris une fois de plus lorsqu'il entendit les deux corps des élèves se fracasser contre les murs du couloir.

-Je vous avais prévenu ,triompha-t-il, deux mètre cinquante !

Et c'est tout guillerait qu'il passa les imposantes portes de la cuisine.

-Elfes ! Hurla-t-il.

-Monsieur Snape ? Dobby peut-il faire quelque chose pour vous ? Lui demanda une créature étrangement vêtue.

-En effet. Avez-vous, par le plus grand des hasards, accédé à une requête de Miss Hermione Granger hier soir ?

-Non Monsieur, pourquoi cette question ?

-Et, continua-t-il ignorant l'interrogation de cette chose aux yeux exorbités, vous a-t-elle demandé de me répondre cela dans le cas ou je vous demanderais ?

-Tout à fait monsieur ! affirma Dobby, très fier de lui. Dobby est un bon elfe de maison, même s'il est libre, il travail très dur et fait parfaitement ce qu'on lui demande. D'ailleurs, Miss Granger a demandée à ce que Dobby vous remette ceci Monsieur, en main propre…

L'elfe s'examina avant de se lécher les mains et de prendre un air satisfait. « Seigneur » Songea le Serpentard en se frottant l'arrête du nez. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeuxil vit une lettre en lévitation devant lui accompagnée d'un verre de whisky pur-feu. Il souleva un sourcil avant d'attraper le verre de whisky et de l'avaler d'un trait. Il en avait besoin ! Il s'empara de la lettre le cœur un peut plus léger et déchiffra difficilement cette écriture qu'il connaissait si bien :

« Très cher professeur Snape,

D'après le cri que j'ai entendu après votre cour, je ne peux qu'être persuadée que vous m'avez découverte, prenez donc cette lettre comme un mot d'excuse.

Vous admettrez tout de même que ce fut distrayant, du moins pour moi oui.

Il est inutile de vous faire de longues ligne de discours et de baratinement aussi je vous propose un marché : vous pouvez offrir le verre de whisky que Dobby vous a donner a n'importe qui, même à Harry, Ron ou moi-même. Il contient une potion qui permet a celui qui le met dans le verre de vous faire faire tout ce qu'il veut. Cependant, le caractère de la personne ou ses habitudes ne changent pas, ce sont uniquement ses actes qui peuvent être modifiés ou ses secrets intimes dévoilés. Malheureusement cette potion ne fait effet que durant une heure.

Amusez-vous bien !

Hermione Jane Granger

Ps : Pensez à transvasez le whisky dans un autre verre sinon, c'est moi qui décide de ce qui va se passer. »

Si Dobby s'était retourné à cet instant précis, il aurait vu le teint de Snape passer du blafard au vert pomme. Une couleur intéressante !

Snape fut pris d'un mal de tête affreux, il se sentit défaillir avant de… ne plus rien sentir du tout. Ni la marque des ténèbres qui trônait sur son bras gauche, ni le poids de ses responsabilités, ni son rôle si important ans cette guerre sans avait le coeur léger, l'esprit libre. Tout ce dont il avait envi, c'est de dormir. Mais pas dans son lit, pas dans ses appartements de directeur de Serpentard. Sombres et froids. Il voulait de la chaleur, de la compagnie, du … rouge. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que c'est une couleur reposante, chatoyante contrairement au jaune. Le faux Snape ne vit aucun inconvénient à aller se coucher dans un lit rouge. Mais il se demanda avec inquiétude où il allait pouvoir en trouver un. Ce furent ses jambes qui lui répondirent en s'actionnant seules. Il arriva en quelques minutes devant le tableau d'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondors.

-Je suis désolée professeur, mais un Serpentard, même enseignant, ne peut entrer dans ces quartiers à moins d'être inviter et vous n… Bon passez.

Snape ne s'en fit pas pour le changement d'avis de la Diva, après tout elle était fêlée et ce depuis très longtemps. Il poussa un soupir et entra dans la salle commune, qui était à cette heure tardive totalement vide. Il ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur qui se dégageait du feu de bois allumé et des grands fauteuils de velours rouge. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières il ne s'aperçut pas de son changement vestimentaire et se rendit uniquement compte du fait qu'il était épuisé. Il monta donc les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons, poussa la porte qui lui plaisait le plus et découvrit avec intérêt que ce dortoir était celui de Sieur Potter-bon-Cul et de son ami le Rouquin-mal-Sapé.

Ceux-ci, seuls dans la chambre se réveillèrent et regardèrent d'un air peut commun leur professeur de Potions, la chauve souris des cachots, désormais vêtu d'une chemise de nuit blanche à rayures et motifs marins, d'un bonnet de nuit surmonté d'un charmant pompon en moumoute rose et tenant dans ses bras un ours en peluche passé d'âge mais ayant l'air particulièrement duveteux.

Quand il vit les deux cornichons le regarder de cette manière, il baissa les yeux afin d'admirer sa tenue qu'il trouva… fantastique ! Il se sentait très bien et se pompon lui allait très bien au teint !

Il fusilla donc le Survivant du regard, ignorant totalement l'ogre roux et endormis qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

-Que regardez-vous Potter ? demanda-t-il cynique. Vous n'avez jamais vu une personne prête à aller se coucher ? Vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant ! Et détournez le regard ! Non ! pas sur votre lit. Je le prends !

-Qu… Non ! Hésita Harry

-Comment ça non ? Je vous rappelle que je suis votre professeur ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et maintenant, sortez de votre lit… Potter.

Il avait murmuré son nom avec envie, comme si ne chose à l'intérieur de lui avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de déposer des millions de baisés sur son p…. Hé ! Reprends-toi Severus !

Séverichou se coucha donc dans le lit trop petit de Potter, sous son regard totalement choqué. Ron quand à lui avait décrété que c'était un rêve et s'était rendormit bien vite.

Notre… "mignon" petit professeur serra donc Jimbo fort contre son cœur et s'endormit comme un bébé.

En se réveillant cette nuit là, le (à nouveau) sexy Severus Snape eu quelque peut du mal à se repérer. Un lit trop petit, une carpette ayant étrangement la forme de Potter au sol et des ronflements dignes des plus gros cochons de Près-au-lard lui tenaient compagnie. Il se souvint alors de ce qui venait de se passer. Balançant l'ours en peluche rose sur le rouquin, qui ne fit que répondre par un barrissement sonore, il se leva du lit à baldaquin, ouvrit la porte, pris son élan et hurla (à nouveau) :

-GRANGER ! PREPAREZ-VOUS A MOURIR !

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha :D<strong>

**Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point je me suis amusée ! Tant pis si certains d'entre vous n'aiment pas! Si vous voulez que je continue pour tenter un troisième chapitre, reviewez-moi.**


	3. Beware Toast Dangereux

**Merci pour l'idée :D **

**Encore une fois, c'est juste pour rigoler ! **

**Je pars pour le pays des Caribous... Mercredi :) **

**IV**

* * *

><p><span>Beware Toast Dangereux<span>

Cette sale petite garce de Granger n'était pas dans son dortoir. Elle avait préparée son coup la teigne. Severus n'en dérageait pas, qui plus est sa fierté de Serpentard en avait pris un sacré coup quand il était entré dans le dortoir de la vil Demoiselle. Ces Gryffondors dorment presque nues, vous le saviez-vous ? Lui en tout cas n'avait pas été prévenu ! Elles se sont d'ailleurs fendu la poire en le voyant débarquer ainsi. Imaginez, vous êtes en sous-vêtements, vous dormez tranquillement quand tout à coup le grand et mystérieux Severus Snape pénètre dans votre dortoir totalement furieux et en pyjama. Certes son bonnet en moumoute lui donnait un certain charme mais tout de même !

Il s'en était retourné vraiment contrarié dans ses appartements. Le pire était qu'il était totalement reposé ! Ces lits de Gryffondor étaient diablement confortables et la vision d'un petit Potter esclave à ses pieds ne lui était pas désagréable pour une mornille. Aussi passa-t-il le reste de la nuit à ruminer une vengeance douloureuse… très douloureuse. Oh oui, Granger allait souffrir lorsqu'il la croiserait le lendemain.

Ou…pas.

Cette Vile-miss-Je-sais-tout-chipie-exubérante-et-avec-beaucoup-trop-d'imagnation ne se donna même pas la peine d'aller au petit déjeuner le lendemain. Pour une fois que lui faisait cet effort et honorait ses collègues de sa présence ! Il ne put s'empêcher de croiser le regard de certains Gryffondor qui… vont sans aucun doute rester choqués pour le reste de leurs tristes vies. Cependant, les yeux des demoiselles qu'il avait réveillées pendant la nuit ne reflétaient pas que de l'amusement. Il y voyait une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et dont il allait très vite devoir se débarrasser avant que des pensées bien trop obscène pour des filles de leur âge ne fassent surface.

Il vrilla donc ses yeux sur son assiette dont il s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir toucher le contenu de crainte d'un nouvel accident. Cependant, son estomac, lui, n'était pas vraiment du même avis. Aussi, après avoir vérifié a quatre reprise son toast –aspect, odeur, couleur, texture - il mordit dedans avec une certaine angoisse. Très concentré, il ne vit pas le Directeur de Poudlard, l'illustre Albus Dumbledore murmurer quelque chose en fixant le bout de pain du maître des potions.

Ce dernier eut soudain une sensation étrange dans la bouche, comme si un liquide venant de nulle part s'infiltrait dans son corps. Il se leva discrètement, craignant fortement ce qui allait se passer et commença à traverser la grande salle d'un pas incertain, titubant quelque peut. Tout à coup, ses pieds s'arrêtèrent, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Etrangement, il ne sentit rien. Pas de grands frissons ni de fourmis dans les pieds, il tenta donc d'entrouvrir les paupières quand il sentit une détonation dans son cerveau un feu d'artifice géant venait de faire disparaitre toutes ses pensées et il ne pensait plus qu'a une chose… Chanter ! Il entendit juste quelqu'un murmurer une formule étrange avant d'ouvrir entièrement les yeux.

Les élèves étaient tous ébahis, même Ron avait arrêté de manger c'est dire ! La, au milieu des tables, entre ces quatre maisons opposées se tenait Severus Snape. Enfin… Gay Snape. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry -qui n'avait rien contre les hommes, bien au contraire- et de toutes les jeunes femmes se trouvant dans la pièce Severus avait revêtu un costume moulant totalement blanc. Sur son long nez se trouvait une paire de lunettes roses à paillettes, de sa main droite il tenait un micro digne de la Nouvelle Star tandis que sa main gauche se levait au dessus de sa tête, faisant apparaitre des décorations et une boule de Disco géante. Il jeta un regard provocateur à McGonagall qui devint chat sous le coup de l'émotion et, de sa voix grave et suave entama une chanson bien connue :

_Made it through the wilderness  
>Somehow I made it through<br>Didn't know how lost I was  
>Until I found you<em>

I was beat incomplete  
>I'd been had, I was sad and blue<br>But you made me feel  
>Yeah, you made me feel<br>Shiny and new

Like a virgin  
>Touched for the very first time<br>Like a virgin  
>When your heart beats<br>Next to mine..

Après un battement de cils d'Albus, la salle et la tenue de Snape changèrent. La boule Disco se transforma en un énorme nuage gris qui menaçait d'exploser, tous les murs se couvrirent de verdure, c'était devenue une véritable forêt vierge. Quand à Snape… oh Snape… sa veste de costume immaculée avait laissée place à une veste de jeans déchirée par endroits, particulièrement inutile et extrêmement sexy laissant voir le torse musclé et pâle du Sex-symbol. Le pantalon moulant fut, quand à lui changé en un mini short – lui aussi en jeans- faisant ressortir les fesses finement musclées du autrefois réservé maitre des potions. Une foule s'était approchée autour de lui, bavant partiellement. Etrangement ce n'étaient pas que des jeunes filles, quelques garçons se trouvaient dans le tas ainsi que… certaines professeurs féminines qui nous ont demandées de ne pas divulgué leurs noms (Suivez mon regard). Pour parfaire la tenue de Snape, un petit tatouage apparu magiquement sur le muscle de son bras gauche : Love U Mummy. A en tomber dans les pommes.

Snape leva les bras au ciel, faisant tomber une pluie fine sur tous les élèves. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Albus qui se roulait littéralement par terre à la vue du résultat de cette « expérience ». Puis, passant une main sur ses pectoraux saillants –et faisant au passage gémir les demoiselles et Trelawney (Ouuups ça m'a échappé) qui jouait des coudes pour parvenir au premier rang- il recommença à chanter, effectuant une chorégraphie surprenante :

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
>I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get<br>Absolutely soaking wet!  
>It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!<br>It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
>Tall, blonde, dark and lean<br>Rough and tough and strong and mean_

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
>She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do<br>She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
>So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy<br>It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
>It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!<br>It's Raining Men!

_Amennnn!_

Tandis qu'une armée de groupies se déchainait autour de Snape, Dumbledore se releva encore secouer de soubresauts et décida –pour son plus grand plaisir- que Snape était encore capable de les étonner, il réfléchit quelques instants, eu un sourire particulièrement sadique et souffla sur Snape.

Les très courts vêtements de ce dernier se changèrent en une robe large en satin ivoire, ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination, la légère brise produite par Dumbledore permettait à ses cheveux de voler et on pouvait très nettement entendre le bruit de la mer et des Goélands. Ses admiratrices se tournèrent vers le Directeur, qui leur fit signe de regarder le ciel. Elles levèrent donc toutes (et quelques UNS) la tête pour admirer le dessous d'un navire bien connu : Le Titanic. Ebahies elles n'entendirent pas tout de suite la voix pure et sombre qui sortit de la bouche du si détesté professeur de potion :

_Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you,<br>That is how I know you go on  
>Far across the distance<br>And spaces between us  
>You have come to show you go on<em>

Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
>And last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till we're one  
>Love was when I loved you<br>One true time I hold to  
>In my life we'll always go on<p>

Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not go away  
>You're here, there's nothing I fear,<br>And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<p>

_And my heart will go on and on_

Ils furent bien plus de quelques uns à laisser couler une ou deux larmes tandis que cet être mystérieux achevait cette chanson mythique. Les hommes et femmes de la pièce (même les Serpentards) s'étaient assis par terre- les tables ayant disparues- subjugués. Albus lui-même dû essuyer ses yeux bleus azur avant de faire un gros câlin au garde chasse qui manqua de peut de l'étouffer. Tandis qu'ils se séparèrent, Dumbledore aperçu Hermione qui était entrée par la porte dissimulée à côté de la table des professeurs. Il lui fit un signe, la laissant admirer son œuvre et décida qu'une dernière chanson ne ferait de mal à personne. Il fit un clin d'œil au ciel magique qui se changea en plateforme lumineuse, lançant des néons partout Snape se retrouvant recouvert de cuir. Enfin, recouvert est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'il avait deux ou trois bouts de cuirs noirs sur sa peau parfaite. Les moldus appellent ce courant le Sado masochisme. Décidemment l'imagination du vieil homme était plus développé que l'on pouvait croire.

Tandis que les professeurs presque anonymes et les adolescents hurlèrent et trépignèrent de joie. Snape pris son fouet à deux mains, le fit claquer en l'air et fit sa dernière prestation :

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies, all the single ladies<br>All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<p>

Now put your hands up  
>Up in the club, we just broke up<br>I'm doing my own little thing  
>Decided to dip and now you wanna trip<br>Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me  
>Don't pay him any attention<br>Just cried my tears, for three good years  
>Ya can't be mad at me<p>

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<p>

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
>Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans<br>Acting up, drink in my cup  
>I can care less what you think<p>

I need no permission, did I mention  
>Don't pay him any attention<br>Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
>What it really feels like to miss me<p>

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh

Don't treat me to the things of the world  
>I'm not that kind of girl<br>Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
>And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond<br>Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
>If you don't, you'll be alone<br>And like a ghost Ill be gone

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies, all the single ladies<br>All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh

Il prit une pose digne des plus grands chanteurs en terminant sa chanson chérie avant de s'écrouler au sol, épuisé. Ses habits redevinrent à peut près normaux, au grand désarroi de la foule amassée devant la star naissante.

Qui eu cru que Snape savait chanter !

Qui eu cru eu Snape savait danser !

Qui eu cru que Snape était en fait une bombe sexuelle ! (Nous bien évidement).

Severus fut transporté à l'infirmerie par Albus qui manqua plusieurs fois de peut de le faire tomber tant il riait.

« Albus n'a pas pu monter toute cette histoire seul, il y a forcément quelqu'un qui lui a demandé de le faire… Quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui sais s'y prendre avec les hommes et qui aurait eu l'idée de demander à l'apprenti Père Noël de me jeter ce sort, quelqu'un comme… »

-GRANGER !

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha... je n'ai rien à ajouter. <strong>

**1ère Chanson: Like A Virgin (Sex And The City 2 :D) **

**2ème Chanson: It's Raining Men ( Vidéo de la danse - .com/watch?v=M9M6B9MI-jY&feature=related Vampires Suck =3 ) **

**3ème Chanson : La honte... TITANIIIC My Heart Will Go On **

**4ème Chanson: Single Ladies, Beyoncé **

3ème Chanson:


End file.
